


The First Trial

by mrt_98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forgiveness, Freedom, Love, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrt_98/pseuds/mrt_98
Summary: A month after the Battle of Hogwarts the Ministry's ready to hold the first trial. The trial will answer some questions, but also raise new one's.





	The First Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I already apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find any, so I can correct them.   
> I hope you like it, it's my first fanfiction.

The hall is full with talking wizards and witches who don’t want to miss the first trial of a whole series of trials against the Death Eaters. One month after the Battle of Hogwarts the ministry’s ready to assign all Death Eaters and accomplices, who were already arrested, a verdict. The investigations and searches towards the fugitives are in full swing, but to already give the population a sense of justice, the first trials are being held so soon after the war.

Everyone is curious about what’s going to be said, since the family that will be judged today, showed no form of resistance and even seemed relieved when they were captured. The expectations and ideas are shared freely with everyone who wants to listen. When the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, enters the hall, the fuss immediately stops.

“Today the first trial against the followers of Voldemort begins.” Upon hearing this name, many attendees gasp for breath. Everyone still has to get used to the idea that it’s no longer dangerous to use the real name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
“There’s not a single reason anymore to not use this name, dear wizards,” reassures the Minister them. “This time he’s gone for good.”

In the acclaim that follows, you can’t hear that the Minister is rearranging his papers. “We start with the least clear cases,” he starts with an sonorous voice to get above the amiable wizards. “The followers who will end up in Azkaban without a doubt, can wait there a little longer until they know their official punishment. The family who’s turn it is today, lived in house arrest until now.” 

This news doesn’t please everyone which causes the fuss to reoccur in the hall. The members of the Wizengamot seem to start to feel a little uncomfortable and slide uneasily back and forth in their seats. Of course they’re the ones who decided the accused could await their trail at home, but start to doubt upon hearing the rejection of the people to their decision. 

“Silence!” shouts Minister Kingsley. Immediately everyone gives him his full attention again. “We have our reasons to not let these wizards await their hearing in Azkaban. This does not mean, however, that they can’t end up there after today.” He points to the ceiling where four Dementors are flying, ready to intervene when necessary. This brings forth a smile on some faces, especially the ones who don’t want any mercy, for anyone. A shield is cased between the black hooded creatures and the wizards who are present today, so they can’t be harmed. 

“Bring the suspects in.” In the middle of the hall appear three chairs. They’re placed right next to each other and remarkably enough, there are no handcuffs attached. After the chairs are standing right, three wizards are brought in. Each one accompanied by an Auror and each one in their typical black, aristocratic clothing. A man with long, platinum blond hair sits in the chair on the right. He has black circles under his eyes and looks like he hasn’t eaten for days. Next to him a young man takes place with the same blond hair as his father, but shorter. He still seems pretty healthy and strong, although you see there’s not a single spark of hope left in his grey eyes. A woman is placed on the last chair. She seems afraid and tense. By the way she looks at her husband and son, you know, however, that she’s not afraid for herself, but for them.

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you know that you are here because of your loyalty towards the Dark Lord during the first and second Wizarding War and wearing the Dark Mark?” With this sentence the hearing begins and not a single word is being said by anyone than the Minister for Magic and the members of the Wizengamot or the accused. 

“Yes, I know” answers Lucius politely, while he looks at the Minister briefly, before his gaze wanders back to his hands. Clearly uncomfortable by the many eyes that are focused on him. In the past he enjoyed it, but now he wants nothing more than go back home and never come outside again. Never talk to anyone again. To live with his family but forgotten by everyone else.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, you know that you are here because of your loyalty towards the Dark Lord during the second Wizarding War and wearing the Dark Mark?” 

Just like his father, Draco answers politely in the eyes of Kingsley: “Yes, I know.”

“Narcissa Rosa Malfoy, you know that you are here because of your loyalty towards the Dark Lord during the first and second Wizarding War?”

Narcissa answers the loudest of the three with the exact same words. She’s the one with the most hope. Hope and something else that not everyone can place. She wants to fight for everything she can get.

Now that everyone’s introduced, the trial can really start. One by one they’ll get to hear what they’re accused of and have the opportunity to defend themselves. Everyone’s carefully listening. No one wants to miss a single word. But it’s no secret that not everyone wants the same ending. Some want them all dead. Revenge. Some want that at least the youngest regains his freedom since he’s still so young. And others are trying very hard not to judge until they now the full story. But the Minister already knows that the wizards supporting the first possible outcome, will most likely not get what they want.

“Alright, let us start with Mr. Malfoy. Do you, Lucius Malfoy, swear to answer every question you will be asked honestly or do we have to give you a dose of Veritaserum?”

Lucius shuffles uncomfortable on his chair and squeezes the handrails harder. It’s the look that his wife tosses him, a look full of courage, that makes him nod and look up: “I swear to answer honestly. The potion won’t be necessary.” The members of the Ministry gently heave a sigh of relief. They’d rather not use Veritaserum, unless it’s absolutely necessary. That the oldest Malfoy cooperates voluntarily, is immediately being noted in everyone’s head. A point in his advantage, without a doubt.

“You have accepted the Dark Mark voluntarily,” starts Minister Shaklebolt, “and carried out the missions that Voldemort assigned to you, without resistance. Is this correct?”

The only answer that the spectators get to see, is a short nod. His eyes are still focused only on the Minister in the hope he can forget all the people in the stands. But for everyone who can see his face, it’s clear: there’s no trace anymore of the arrogant, confident Lucius Malfoy that everyone knows.

“During your actions you have brought the lives of several wizards in danger and even killed a few. You gave Ginevra Weasley a diary, knowing that in this way the Chamber of Secrets would again be opened in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You humiliated a muggle family after the Quidditch World Cup. You witnessed the return of Voldemort and therefore also the murder of Cedric Diggory. You have infiltrated the Ministry and by doing so threatened six students of Hogwarts with death and fought them. However, not alone. You’ve already been in Azkaban for that. You had your Manor at the disposal of Voldemort and his followers and fought every time He thought it would be an important fight. "

Lucius Malfoy didn’t move during the entire speech, he sat like a statue. Hearing it like this, he can only think it’s a long list. His wife on the other hand kept looking at him in hopes to give him strength with her courage and love, while she holds the hand of her son firmly, who sat just as stoically as his father.

“Do you deny any of these accusations?” The face of the Minister for Magic stays neutral. There’s no hate visible towards the man he’s interrogating. Somewhere there even seems to be some pity hidden, only no one notices. For some reason he just can’t put this man on the same line as the other Death Eaters. 

“No, Mr. Minister,” swallows the man who was once feared by everyone. With a hand gesture towards Lucius Malfoy gestures the Minister that it's his turn to speak. “You can tell us your story, Mr. Malfoy. We listen carefully.”

Before he starts, he switches position again, looks quickly at his son and wife who look at him encouraging. Draco takes his fathers hand, hoping to be an anchor. The whole family is now holding each other. And again there’s something visible in their eyes when they all look at each other. Could the wizards only put a word to it. There are five, however, who know exactly what it is, because they know something, the others don’t. Not even their two friends who’re with them.

“When I joined the Dark Lord, I believed in everything he stood for,” he starts his defence. “After his disappearing, I never put any effort in searching him. When Draco was in his first year at Hogwarts, I heard that Harry Potter was also accepted. I had a diary at home that I had to keep safe for the Dark Lord. All my fate in his return was gone and I wanted to make the live of Mr. Potter and his friends hell. So I indeed gave that diary to the unknowing Miss. Weasley. With the extra reason to bring Arthur Weasley in discredit at the Ministry.” 

Before Lucius Malfoy can move on, he slightly shuffles back and forth again in his chair. Searching for a position that will feel comfortable, knowing he won’t find it with all eyes still focused on him and the cold creatures above him. “If I had known the real power and enchantment of the book, I would have never done it, then I’d have kept it at home until He would come to get it back. But on the other side I don’t regret it, the actions of Mr. Potter back then were the first step in the victory of the good. Back then I’d have found it terrible, by now I’m glad I could help Mr. Potter and professor Dumbledore in their search to the power of the Dark Lord. Without realising of course.” 

His words surprise everyone, including the boy he’s talking about. Could he truly be happy about that? Could he have changed his mind that much? Swallowing and searching for the right words, he tries to go on. But you can see it, Lucius Malfoy is heavily distracted and influenced by the dementors that wonder high above in the hall, with only a jumping lynx that parts them.

“There’s nothing much to say about the Quidditch World Cup. It is what it is. Like you said, Mr. Minister, I will not deny my infringement in the Ministry. For that I spend a year in Azkaban, even though I know you sentenced me for longer. This, my failure, made Him displeased with me. The only reason I let him in my home, was to not to die. I know what my family had to go through when I wasn’t there and I couldn’t let that happen to them again. But I swear,” with this last sentence he turns suddenly full of energy and determination to the members of the Ministry who’re in control of his destiny, “that after that I’ve never participated in a mission again. I had no wand so I couldn’t either, not that I wanted to. I was only seen in the last Battle of Hogwarts. The rest of the days I was in my Manor. I had enough of it, of Him.” 

And again, he drops his gaze down. His short determination now visible in the eyes of his son, who despite everything his father has done and the situation they’re in now, his honesty and protective words admires.

“Good, all right. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Dear members of the Wizengamot, does any of you have a question for Mr. Malfoy?” Slowly one hand rises. A young woman with long, brown hair, who has obvious trouble to keep a neutral expression. When she looks at Narcissa Malfoy, she recognizes the look her sister gives her daughter. Finally she finds a word to associate with the emotion that’s already hidden for the entire trial and that’s being passed on like a secret weapon to those who want to hear it.

“Why did you never put any effort in searching Him, Mr. Malfoy?” she asks quietly, but hearable. 

“Initially I believed that he was dead. Afterwards I found that seeing my son growing up was more important than a possibly hopeless quest that could last for years.” Just as quiet as the question was asked, it’s being answered. Somewhere ashamed that he, Lucius Malfoy, must admit this to so many wizards who associate him with a heart of stone.

“And what is it exactly that you did during the last fight, Mr. Malfoy?” the same woman asks a little louder than before.

“I only disappeared from my wife’s side once, madam,” sounds the beginning. “Only when I was ordered to find Severus Snape and bring him to the Dark Lord. Everyone knew there would be an end that day and I could care less about who’d win and if I’d survive. A victory for the Dark Lord wouldn’t mean we’d regain our importance or mean anything to him again. My only other assignment that day was one I dictated myself.” For the first time the whole body of the man turns around, so he can look his wife straight into her eyes. He only sees his son, who’s seated between them, out of the corner of his eye. “My only assignment was to keep my wife alive.”

Suddenly you can hear a pin drop. Nobody moves. Nobody speaks. It even seems like nobody’s still breathing. This is definitely not the Lucius Malfoy they know. A Malfoy doesn’t show his emotions and now everyone can know. The man wanted to die to protect his wife. Narcissa has tears in her eyes, but forces them not to fall and Draco feels proud for a moment to be the son of Lucius. The last two years he hated his father with everything he had, hated everything his father stood for, but at this moment, after finally hearing the words he longed for for so long, he forgave him everything.

After what seemed to be minutes, the Minister scrapes his throat. Suddenly everyone awakens from a trance and wipes all tears away, so no one would see the words of a Death Eater made them cry.

“Who would’ve thought that even Lucius’ only goal was to save his family,” whispers a man with red hair. The woman next to him has a little kid with blue hair sleeping in her arms, answers back: “When it comes to his family, and especially his wife, Lucius is no different from us.” All wizards that accompany her smile gently, happy that their enemy knows love and choses for it.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Malfoy. We’ll go on with your son.” Papers are put away and others take their place, while all eyes move to the youngest of the three. Both hands are still being held by one of his parents, just like their eyes are aimed at him. His own eyes, though, are focused on the Minister, waiting to hear the crimes that are assigned to him.

In the hall are several students of Hogwarts that survived the war. Both fellow Slytherins and students from other houses. Both friends and students who once were the victim of his torments. Among them five of the six students who fought against his father in the battle for the prophecy: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. With Arthur Weasley and Andromeda Tonks, with sleeping Teddy, as their companions. Ron’s the only one who didn’t think it was worth it to come. Although they should perhaps hate him more than anyone, there is not a trace of hate to see. They’re even looking for a sort of support with each other to survive this part of the trial. But not because they want to see him be demolished, because they hope that the Ministry understands that, despite everything, Draco Malfoy has a good heart. That they notice the love that these people could name from the start.

“Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to answer every question you will be asked honestly or do we have to give you a dose of Veritaserum?” With the same question as before, a new part of the hearing begins.

Still with his eyes aimed forward he promises he’ll answer every question honestly. So Kingsley goes on: “You have accepted the Dark Mark voluntarily and carried out the missions that Voldemort assigned to you, without resistance. Is this correct?”

Harry and Hermione who already know he didn’t carry out every assignment, move a little closer to each other right before they hear the answer of their former archenemy: “I accepted the Dark Mark voluntarily even though it felt like I didn’t have an other choice. I accepted all my tasks, but didn’t complete all of them, in his eyes.”

This brings forth a lot of questionable looks. An older man with grey hair and a small beard immediately asks the question so many have stuck in their head. “Can you be a little bit more specific, Mr. Malfoy?” Draco turns to the man who asked the question and answers for the first time with slight doubt audible in his voice: “My first task was to kill professor Dumbledore during my sixth year at Hogwarts, the year my father was in Azkaban.”

The silence that was there, disappears right away and is exchanged for questions about Severus Snape and tears for the beloved professor and headmaster. Minister Shacklebolt who already knew about this, immediately asks for silence in a way that makes it clear he will endure no contradiction. 

“Because of my first attempt Katie Bell ended up in the hospital because she touched an enchanted necklace. During my second attempt Ronald Weasley almost died after he drank from a glass of mead that was poisoned. Both times bewitch someone so these objects would be given to professor Dumbledore. On the day I had to execute the second part of my task, letting Death Eaters into the school, I stood right in front of Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower. I already took his wand, but I couldn’t do it. He never treated me wrong, was always kind and worried. I couldn’t get the words to leave my mouth.” The tears ran like a river down his cheeks. He wasn’t afraid to show his emotions. In his nightmares this day still comes back regularly and every time he hopes to see a different ending.

“Then stood professor Snape suddenly next to me. There was something between them, because with one word from our headmaster, the curse left Snape’s mouth and not mine. So I failed.”

Meanwhile there wasn’t a single wizard in the room undisturbed. A lot of them felt sorry for the boy who was forced to kill someone at the mere age of sixteen. They also became more tolerant, eventually he didn’t finish the mission. He didn’t kill the old headmaster.

The man of the Wizengamot nods to the blond boy as a thank you for his reply, afraid his voice would betray him and let everyone know how sorry he was for Draco. By then Lucius felt guiltier then ever before. His son got this assignment and the Mark because he had failed and was locked away. In his eyes it was his fault his son had to carry this burden for a whole year. Narcissa’s hand makes it’s way to her sons cheek and gives him a kiss when he’s done talking.

Out of nowhere Kingsley Shaklebolt starts to speak: “Mister Malfoy.” The young Malfoy fixes his gaze on the minister again. He sees a little more unclear than before, the tears are still present in his eyes.

“To help you solve your questions around their wordless exchange, I’d like to tell you that Severus Snape spied on Voldemort in the name of the Order of the Fenix. On the day that Voldemort disappeared in Godrick’s Hollow, he joined the Order through Albus Dumbledore. Albus was already dying and asked Severus to kill him when the time came, so you didn’t have it on your conscience. Also a good way to stay trustworthy in the eyes of Voldemort. Both professors were already aware of your assignment before you had returned to school.”

The one surprise after the other comes on the wizards who came out today. Some of them can’t think anymore, others are catching flies with their mouths and still others would rather get up and leave, because they can’t comprehend what’s happening. Even Neville and Luna look incredulous toward their dark-haired friend. If he was in the Order, why did he hate Harry so much? The Order was there to protect him, right? The Minister too looks at Harry with a question in his eyes, after that they move three places to the right and land on Arthur Weasley.

“Further explanation about the life of Severus Snape will be made public on a later date by Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter and myself.” All heads immediately turn in the same direction as the one of their Minister for Magic. There they see for the first time the Boy Who Lived, next to the brightest witch of her age and the youngest Weasley, who was firmly holding his hand. Everyone is looking at the children. All except Narcissa Malfoy. In between Ginny and Arthur Weasley sits her sister with a child on her lap. The sisters look each other right in the eye, for the first time since the eldest left the house to marry a muggle-born. All the years Narcissa had to miss, are flying in front of her eyes and leave only one emotion behind: regret.

The attention is being brought back to the trial by Kingsley: “Let us now focus on the reason we are gathered here today. Draco Malfoy, you are further only accused of the crimes you have committed during the lessons of the Death Eaters in this last year at Hogwarts. Do you have anything else to add or is there something else you’d like to say?”

Draco adjust again in his chair and tells them how he still tried to get Harry, Ron and Hermione, but failed again. The only result that they had to save him.

“Alright. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Before we move on to Mrs. Malfoy, I’d like to remind the members of the Wizengamot that Mister Malfoy turned eighteen only six days ago. All crimes committed in his sixth year are therefor committed as a minor wizard.”  
When the members let this sink in, Hermione leans closer to Harry and whispers: “When they’re done with Narcissa, we may, right, Harry? He won’t forget, right?”

Her friend immediately shakes his head: “He won’t forget, Hermione. And if he does, we just stand up and demand time to speak. If need be, I begin my explanation without permission. Although I highly doubt they still need our help, they’re already doing pretty good themselves.”

“Of course they need your help,” involves Ginny in their conversation, “Draco didn’t mention he eventually fought with us in the castle. Like it doesn’t matter, but it’s important to know.”

“We’ll get our turn, Ginny. Don’t worry.” With a kiss on her forehead, the hero ends their whispered conversation and they give Mrs. Malfoy their full attention.

“I swear to answer honestly to all your questions.” That’s how the third and last interrogation starts and the one they think will last the least long.

“You don’t wear the Dark Mark, is that correct?” As reply Narcissa rolls up her sleeve and shows her left underarm. Nothing. 

“Did you ever try to stop your sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, husband, Lucius Malfoy or son, Draco Malfoy, to join Voldemort and become one of his most loyal followers or complete a mission?”

Narcissa may have never done anything herself, she has indirectly served under the Dark Lord by never stopping or contradicting her loved ones. During the first war she didn’t mind, but with this one she did. No matter what would happen, her son would get involved this time. Even more than she would’ve ever thought.

“I supported my sister and husband, even though it never crossed my mind to become a Death Eater myself. But I always tried to keep Draco out of it. If I had seen a possible to postpone his initiation, I would’ve done it. But we didn’t have a choice anymore.” She never lets go of the hand of her son and begs with not just her voice but her entire body to understand. To understand the love for her son.

“So I tried my best to protect him by asking Severus for his help. Eventually he promised me with an Unbreakable Vow to help him and carry out the deed if Draco couldn’t. It may be that professor Dumbledore had asked him, but Severus also knew that all that was waiting for him was death, if he didn’t. He swore to me to help Draco, he was just a boy. Right now I can do something to myself for not doing anything sooner. I should’ve followed your example, Andromeda, be brave,” she turns to her sister, “I am so sorry.”

The interrogation of the woman who isn’t a Death Eater herself goes less formal than the other two. Without being asked for it, a hand from a member of the Wizengamot shoots up. This time a young man with short, blond hair. As soon as he gets permission to speak, the words fall over his tongue: “What did you do this last year and during the fight at Hogwarts?”

Just like her husband she barely left the Manor this previous year. And during the Battle she always stayed close to You-Know-Who and didn’t fight herself. “I just wanted it to be over,” she finishes. “I could care less about who won. I knew that Mister Potter wasn’t dead. I just wanted to find my son and leave.”

You can hear the question collide against the walls and being repeated by other voices. Like a thousand echo’s. No one asks her the question directly, still she answers: “I had to check if he was really dead this time. In stead of that I asked where Draco was and if he was still alive. That’s all I wanted to know. In this way Voldemort would have to fight to win and not without fight of the opponent.” Never did anyone see as much hatred on the face of Mrs. Malfoy as in that moment. She thought of Him as a coward back then and now still, to wanting to win without Harry Potter making any attempt to fight back. There are even grimaces of approval among the spectators. Even though still not everyone seems to understand.

“Then I think we may all be very grateful to you for this. Before we start voting, there are still two wizards who have asked to speak in defence of this family.” With his look aimed at the three suspects, Kingsley goes on, “Merlin may know why exactly these two want to defend you. Though one seems clear to me now.”

Because of this unexpected message the certainty and confidence, that was still there, disappears completely within the defendants. Who would want to witness in their favour? They don’t really have a lot of friends left who’re still on good terms with the Ministry. The family slides awkwardly back and forth on their chairs so no one notices one member of the Golden Trio stands up.

“I call Hermione Granger to come to the floor and speak.” Hermione makes her way through the crowd until she’s standing right next to Narcissa Malfoy on a stage that’s bewitched just for Harry and her. The woman next to her turns around, while the men sit frozen with their eyes forward, wide open in astonishment.

“I can’t tell you much about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,” she starts her speech, which causes it to be dead quiet again in the room. “I can only tell you that when I saw them this last year, they looked broken. Especially Mr. Malfoy seemed a ghost of his previous self. And when Ron, Harry and I were brought to their Manor during our quest for the Horcruxes, I only saw fear and pity in their eyes. They were afraid to do something wrong and when Bellatrix gave me a nice souvenir,” unconsciously the heroine rubbed over the scar on her arm, “Mrs. Malfoy didn’t even dare to look at her own sister.” She turns her attention to the people in the chairs in front of her to finish this part and says: “There’s nothing more I can tell them about you, except maybe that neither of you seemed to really prevent us from escaping.”

At that moment her eyes move to the boy who called her the word, that will be forever engraved in her arm, so many times. In his eyes she can only read confusion and the question why in Merlin’s name she’s doing this. No one tries to interrupt her or say something. Each and every single one of them has way to much respect for this young girl to do that.

“But I can tell you a lot about Draco. Many among you will be wondering why I’m standing here. Even Draco himself can’t hide it.” A small smile appears on his face. It is immediately taken over by Hermione herself after which she removes her gaze from her former school enemy.

“You all know that Draco and I aren’t friends, you can even call us enemies. But anyone who dared to pay attention, could see a difference between the boy we got to know in the first four years at school and the latest three. Yes, Draco Malfoy is an arrogant git, who finds himself better than anyone else. But to be fair, I haven’t seen that Draco these last two years anymore. Then I only saw a guy who went bent under the pressure and the burden he carried. I didn’t have any trouble with him in our sixth year and if Harry and I didn’t have any trouble with him, I wonder who did.”

Still looking at everyone, she lets her last statement sink in. Draco Malfoy who didn’t bother the two people he hated the most? He clearly wasn’t feeling alright. 

“I didn’t want to believe Harry when he said Draco became a Death Eater over summer. Even when it became obvious that was the case, I didn’t want to believe he did it because he truly wanted it. Draco’s someone who, when it’s about the Dark Arts, never had a choice. Someone who fully supports Voldemort, wouldn’t doubt to kill his greatest enemy, wouldn’t doubt to admit that the boy in front of him with the deformed face is indeed Harry Potter. Who else could it have been, Draco?” The words go straight to him and hit him in the face. Of course there was only a slight chance it was someone else, he did know that too.

To make it clear for everyone what she’s talking about, she calmly explains, but with a compelling voice: “I had deformed Harry’s face right before we where captured. Draco had to assure Bellatrix he was the boy they were looking for. After all these years at school and Ron and I who weren’t disguised, he still didn’t admit he was sure it was Harry. And believe me people, he was sure. His attempts at stopping our escape were even less than his father’s. And he seemed so tired. All three of them. All three of them seemed so tired.”

“When we returned to Hogwarts, Draco did indeed look for us again and it almost cost him his own life. But you forgot to mention something very important earlier. After that you didn’t aim your wand at single soul or you even sat in a small corner watching lifeless. Like you’d rather fight with us than against us. Does that not seem important enough for you the mention a little more specific?” 

For the first time in Hermione’s entire speech, his grey eyes can’t look at her anymore. He didn’t say that, that’s true. Why should it matter? He had still done bad things.

“They all stood there and did nothing. There are enough students, even students present here today, who can confirm that. To conclude, I would like to remind everyone that when Hagrid entered the grounds of Hogwarts, Draco stood with us. Eventually he crossed, yes. A real follower would have done that the moment he saw Voldemort, because in that moment everyone thought he won. Still Draco stayed with the losers. He didn’t go to them because Voldemort called him, he went because his parents did. I can tell you one thing, this family loves each other, even a child can see that. You may know them as selfish people, when it comes down to the others, they’re incredibly selfless.” 

At the end of her plea, everyone would think Hermione Granger has looked at them personally. To convince them all personally of the goodness in these people.

There’s no reaction so Hermione asks if there are any questions. When nobody says anything, her fellow Order member gestures for her to leave. The moment the witch is gone, Harry stands up in the stands. This time a lot of people see it. The Boy Who Lived, the boy who gave them their freedom, will plea in favour of Death Eaters? Kingsley Shacklebolt was right: Merlin may know why exactly these two want to defend them. That’s penetrating everyone’s mind right now.

“I call Harry Potter,” shouts the Minister above the fuss, “to come to the floor and speak.” Immediately Harry stands ready on the stage and puts his hand in the air to ask for silence. Of course he gets it right away. And in his head he wonders if he’ll ever get used to the fact that people immediately do everything he asks. If he’ll ever get used to all the attention and respect.

“I can’t tell you anything more about Lucius Malfoy than Hermione already did a few minutes ago. I only wish to underline that the man I’m seeing in front of me now and saw in his Manor, doesn’t look at all anymore at the man I saw in the Ministry when he tried to get the prophecy. For once I won’t be turning myself to all of you, but to the defendants. Draco.” Upon hearing his name, he turns around with his elbows resting on his knees and looks straight in the eyes of the boy he always hated so much. It strikes him that both Harry and Hermione use his first name. Like they forgive him for everything he’s ever done to them. The forgiveness can even be read in the green eyes that detain his.

“This is going to sound weird, Draco, but thank you. Thank you for not betraying me to Bellatrix. Thank you for actually not doing anything at all, not even back then at school. There was no one else there, three against three. Your friends were waiting for a sign from you and you did nothing. Hermione’s right, like always, for the first time in your life you’re being stupid for not admitting you basically fought with us. I know the past always has a big influence and everything you did wrong seems more important than what you did right. But don’t forget what you did right, Draco. Previously I’d have said you are the most hateful person in the world. Now I’m saying that somewhere inside you is something pure and good, that’s slowly searching for its way out and even already found it every now and then. Thank you for keeping me alive.” 

With a nod he finishes the part about his old enemy. To everyone's surprise he gets an answer: “Thank you for taking me with you out of the Room of Requirement, Harry. Thank you for keeping me alive.”

“Don’t expect me to become your best friend now, Malfoy,” Harry laughs, “That will never happen.” The blond boy has to laugh as well. Who could’ve ever thought that the two people who suffered most under his wrath, can make him smile now on a day like this. Saying Harry’s name aloud, felt strange, but right at the same time. They’ll never be best friends, but if he’d get out of this, he’d try to become a good acquaintance.

“Mrs. Malfoy.” The look in the eyes of the dark-haired boy becomes one of gratitude just simply thinking about this woman. With tears in her eyes she looks back. Grateful that for once in this war she made the right decision. 

“I’ve only really once had to deal with you, but when I did you saved my life. It’s been briefly discussed earlier, but many of those present didn’t completely understand, I think. I went to the Forbidden Forest knowing I’d die there without a fight. A few minutes earlier I discovered that I was a Horcrux myself and therefor had to die to be able to defeat Voldemort.” This causes immediate confusing and outrage. How can a person be a Horcrux? 

“The only thing someone else would still have to do, was kill Him, after Ron, Hermione or Neville would’ve teared that terrible snake to pieces.” For a few seconds all eyes are focussed on Hermione and Neville. The latter would’ve rather looked away before, but stares back full of courage now at his friend on the floor.

“So I didn’t resist, but I didn’t expect that he’d only be able to hit only the part of my soul that belonged to him and not my own. When you came to me, Mrs. Malfoy, I thought I’d still die, that you’d be fair. You only asked me something: ‘Is Draco still in the castle? Is he still alive?’ It didn’t matter anymore if I’d answer or not, in my mind I was already dead. You could’ve said I was still alive, you knew what you wanted to know. Still you told Voldemort I was gone. You gave me a chance to let the good win. You gave us all a chance to defeat the dark by lying. And I can’t thank you enough for it, Mrs. Malfoy. I’ll be indebt to you for the rest of my life. And I can only hope that if I ever have children, I’ll love them as much as you love your son. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

One tear rolls down Harry’s cheek at the sight of the love in Narcissa’s eyes. He meant everything he said, Narcissa Malfoy is a woman who believes in blood status and power, but would give everything to save the life of her son. She reminds him of his own mother. They both did everything they could to keep their son alive.

“I’m sure you’ll love your children with all your heart, Mr. Potter. You’ll be an amazing father.”

Harry murmurs a silent ‘thank you’ and walks back to his seat. It’s still quiet in the hall. The Malfoy family whispers things close to each other. The other wizards can’t hear it, but they remind each other of how grateful they are and how much they love each other. The Dementors that’re waiting for them have long been forgotten. Even by the Minister, because his lynx is fading. Slowly the monsters can come closer. Someone notices, though, and is collecting all his Gryffindor courage to send a Patronus in-between the Dementors and the family himself.

“Expecto Patronum,” it sounds loud. A small polecat jumps forward out of his wand and starts walking in circles above the heads of the family. Neville Longbottom is doing his utmost to stay concentrated and not to dwell on the fact that he can cast a full Patronus for the first time. The polecat gets the company of a hare that chases the black monsters a little bit more back to the top. Luna sits next to Neville with a big smile. “You’ve got a polecat, Neville. He’s really cute.” Their three friends also congratulate Neville with his excellent spell. To make sure the Dementors stay away and the hare and polecat can hold on, Harry, Hermione and Ginny send their Patronus to the middle of the room. The bright light wakes Teddy up and he reaches towards the animals jumping around the room. 

All those present look shocked after witnessing five young wizards conjuring each a full Patronus. The members of the Malfoy family, too, look up, stunned. A few seconds later they show the five friends their gratitude. The Minister demands everyone’s attention again and starts saying: “Let us move on to the voting. We start with Narcissa Malfoy.” Suddenly the polecat and hare disappear, because their owners start focussing on the members of the Wizengamot. Ginny’s horse, Hermione’s otter and Harry’s deer keep on cheerfully dancing through the air. 

“Everyone in favour of full release of Narcissa Rosa Malfoy.” All members raise their hands. The unanimous decision to give Narcissa her full freedom, is confirmed by Kingsley: “Narcissa Rosa Malfoy, cleared of all charges.”

“Everyone in favour of full release of Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Ninety percent votes in favour. The others don’t protest, they would’ve preferred giving him house arrest for a while, but can live with this too. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, cleared of all charges.”

Both parents seem to be more relieved by hearing this than they were upon hearing Narcissa’s fate. This proves again that all they truly want is for their son to have a good and normal life. Well, as normal as possible after everything that happened.

“Then now the last one. Everyone in favour of full release of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.” This time only a dozen hands are visible. Lucius did see this coming, but his wife can no longer restrain her tears. Draco is staring expressionless to a spot in front of him.  
“Everyone in favour of house arrest of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.” A good seventy percent thinks this is all he deserves. Lucius won’t have to go back to Azkaban. This time the hands of Narcissa go straight to her mouth in relief and those of Draco to his mother to embrace and comfort her. Her husband doesn’t seem to fully understand what’s going on. He won’t have to go back to Azkaban?

Meanwhile the members of the Wizengamot have agreed on the duration of this punishment. “Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are hereby condemned to two years house arrest for everything you have done before the events of this last year of the war took place. Just like your wife and son you are forgiven for everything that happened afterwards. All visitors need permission of the Ministry and this at least one week in advance. You may in no circumstance leave your property. Case closed.” 

With a knock of his hammer, Kingsley ends the hearing and the Dementors are being dismissed. The members of the DA come down together with Andromeda Tonks and Arthur Weasley. The Minster for Magic too joins them on the floor and the chairs on which the Malfoy family was seated, disappear.

The first thing that happens is an intimate embrace of Narcissa with her family. When they let go, they immediately go to the wizards and witches who are responsible for their newfound freedom. The first one Draco goes to is Harry, his mother goes to her sister and his father, to everyone's surprise, to the man he calls a blood traitor.

Everyone’s being thanked and promises to stay in touch. Draco meets his aunt for the very first time and makes little Teddy laugh. It’s immediately agreed upon that the oldest of the two sisters will pay regular visits to Malfoy Manor, since her brother-in-law’s not allowed to leave the house. They’ll all help raise Teddy Lupin.

“If you ever do something to my godchild, Malfoy, I know where to find you. And I don’t think I’ll need the Ministry’s permission,” Harry says sharply with his finger on the chest of the blond.  
“Believe it or not, Potter, but I quite like children actually. And do you really think I’ll hurt my own family? I thought you knew by know what family means to a Malfoy.”

No, they won’t be best friends, but joking around is the first step of a new start. With these words and promises they all say goodbye. The Malfoy’s go home. Andromeda goes to the Burrow with Mr. Weasley to tell the rest of the family what happened. And the five students celebrate the happy ending of this first trial in The Leaky Cauldron with a Butterbeer.


End file.
